Lluvia sobre el corazon
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Es hipnotízante ¿No lo crees? El olor a la lluvia, el agua que cae, con solo oírla me hace cerrar los ojos y pensar miles de historia que me gustaría que pasaran... Excepto esta…


**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em>Es hipnotízante ¿No lo crees?<em>

_El olor a la lluvia, el agua que cae, con solo oírla me hace cerrar los ojos y pensar miles de historia que me gustaría que pasaran... Excepto esta…_

**Lluvia sobre el corazon**_  
><em>

-¡Korra espera! No debes salir en tu estado

-No, debo detenerlo -Respondió soltándose del agarre de su padre -¡Mako! -Grito a todo pulmón saliendo de su casa hacia la calle a correr pero fue demasiado tarde, su auto ya no se divisaba

-¡Entra a casa! ¡Llueve y fuerte!

-Se ira si no lo detengo -Korra corrió hacia el garaje tomando su moto

-¡Korra espera! ¡KORRA! -Grito su padre pero la morena no se detuvo, siguió andando a toda velocidad en la moto.

La lluvia caía tan fuerte, hace unos momentos estaban felices ¿Por que tuvo que arruinarlo todo?

Su mano apretó el acelerador dirigiéndose aun mas rápido, las calles estaban repletas de agua, ella iba a una velocidad muy rápida y la lluvia no cesaba, desviaba los autos con maniobras peligrosas, estaba tomando un gran riesgo.

Cruzo rápido la calle ignorando un semáforo, las bocinas de los automóviles sonaban deteniéndose rápido para no atropellarla

-¡Korra! -Le gritaron desde un auto, ella volteo por unos momentos y allí lo vio

-¡Mako! -Sonrió como si su mundo se hubiera detenido -Yo... -Pero algo la hizo reaccionar, las bocinas de un auto que se dirigía hacia ella -Aaaahhhhhhh -Grito

Su mundo se oscureció

Los doctores corrían al lado de la camilla, una joven morena de dieciocho años se encontraba inconsciente, estaba sangrando

-Al parecer tiene traumatismo, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Revisen su ritmo cardíaco –Decía el doctor a cargo mientras todos corrían al quirófano

-La perdemos señor -Dijo una enfermera al medico

-Su pulso no se siente -Respondió otra enfermera mas alarmada mientras llegaron finalmente al quirófano

-Traigan el desfibrilador -Ordeno el medico mientras unos enfermeros sacaban a Mako

-Déjenme estar con ella, déjenme

-Lo siento, no puede pasar

-Sálvenla ¡esta embarazada! –Grito destrozado viendo como se preparaban para revivir a Korra

-Primero es la madre -Respondió el enfermero que había sacado a Mako fuera del quirófano, el se quedo en shock y callo de rodillas al suelo

-Korra lo siento tanto -Decía entre lágrimas.

Mako tenía veinte años y era un empresario de Ciudad República, gracias a un amigo, había podido acceder rápidamente a ese puesto aunque aun estudiaba en la universidad, el y Korra no llevaban ni un año de novios cuando Korra esa misma tarde le había dicho que estaba embarazada, fue algo impactante

Flash back

-Viniste -Sonrió la morena corriendo a los brazos de Mako

-¿Como no iba a venir? Feliz cumpleaños -Beso tiernamente su boca

-Ven vamos a cenar -Korra y Mako llevaban poco mas de once meses saliendo, Mako ese mismo día el tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio a Korra

-¿Te ocurre algo? -Pregunto al ver que estaba más nervioso de lo normal

-Estoy bien -Fingió ante su novia

La cena fue bastante tranquila

-¿Como va tu emprendimiento Mako? –Pregunto Tonraq

-Aun es difícil, con ayuda de Varrick podremos sacar estas cámaras a tiempo

-¿En serio pueden hacerlo? -Pregunto incrédula Korra

-Si ni mi novia confía en mi no lo se -Respondió cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido

-Okey, no te molestes, solo que es un avance importante

-Por eso mismo –Respondió Senna mientras levantaba los vasos del postre que habían comido

-Espero que tengas todo el apoyo necesario

-Lo tengo, solo que aun es difícil

-Comprendo, buena suerte Mako

-Gracias –Sonrió a Tonraq, volteo a su lado y Korra estaba comiendo ansiosa su postre, era raro, por lo general ella no repetía el postre

Lo comió tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo había terminado (N.A: okey mucha exageración XD)

Ella volteo y miro a Mako con una gran sonrisa

-Mako, tengo algo que decirte

-Yo también -Respondió algo nervioso

-Bueno dime

-Las damas primero –Seguía nervioso ¿Ese era el momento en que debía decirle?

-Bueno yo... -Respondía dudosa la morena.

Su madre había vuelto habían tomado asiento en la mesa, estaban los cuatro solos, Mako tomo la mano de Korra y ella respiro profundo

-Estoy embarazada

-Ah embara… -Repitió tranquilo hasta que reacciono -¿Que? -Pregunto incrédulo realmente impresionado

-Si, estoy embarazada, de cinco semanas

-¿Es enserio?

-Si –Sonrió la morena -Ayer fui con Iroh a realizarme una ecografía y...

-¿Iroh? ¿Por que siempre el? –Los celos de Mako habían aparecido

-Es que no quería crear falsas expectativas y... –La interrumpió nuevamente

-¿Pero el lo sabe y antes que yo? Se supone que debo ser el primero y no es así

-No te alteres, es solo una noticia

-Podrías haberme dicho es tu salud

-Siempre estas trabajando

-No es mi culpa querer darte lo mejor

-No es necesario, nadie te lo pidió

-Eres muy demandante ¿Por que no vas y le pides a Iroh que se case contigo? -Dijo en forma sarcástica, se levanto de la mesa algo exaltado.

La conversación se había desviado y lo que debería ser una celebración se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla, se escuchaban los truenos que daban comienzo a una fuerte lluvia. Parecía como si sus estados de ánimos cambiaran el clima.

Korra se dirigió a el más enfadada aun, sus emociones gracias a su estado se desbordaban más de lo normal

-Está bien lo haré, ni siquiera quería que este hijo fuera tuyo -Le respondió de forma hiriente a lo que Mako exploto y le tiro la cajita que tenia el anillo

-Entonces necesitarás esto en tu dedo, te lo regalo de parte de Iroh, que tengan una linda vida juntos -Dijo abriendo la puerta yéndose bajo la lluvia

Korra cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando derramar lágrimas y reaccionó, pensó en todas las palabras que había dicho, sus padres miraban incrédulos la escena, se agachó y recogió la cajita y la abrió

Un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro, no pudo contener sus lágrimas y ellas no tardaron en salir

Se coloco el anillo y alzo la cabeza saliendo de la casa en medio de la lluvia

Fin del flash back

-Es el fin –Volteo mirando la pantalla del hospital.

Un sonido agudo se escuchaba, todo estaba en cero

-4 meses después-

-Lo siento, fui un tonto –Decía arrodillado frente a una tumba

-No te lamentes -Iroh puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mako

-Desconfíe de ti, de Korra y ahora sufro las consecuencias -Decía dejando las flores en el florero que tenia allí -Lo siento, no pude salvarte

-No fue tu culpa Mako

-Si ese día no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera –Agacho el rostro -Ahora estaríamos juntos -Un viento recorrió el cementerio y Mako suspiro -¿Iroh puedes dejarnos solo?

-Claro -Se fue sin decir más en silencio

-Hay unas cuentas cosas que te quiero decir -Sintió como una mano se poso sobre su hombro -Se que no es necesario, pero te ame, te amo y te amaré

-Mako -Dijo en un susurro

-Solo supe de tu existencia por unos momentos y no supe apreciarte, no te llegamos a conocer, pero siempre estarás en nuestro corazones, el de tu mamá y el mío, tu papá -Sonrió tomando la mano de Korra

-No es necesario, el sabe que lo tendremos siempre presente

-Aun así Korra, estuve a punto de perderlos, a ambos

-Pero aquí me tienes –Dijo abrazándolo por detrás mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

-Lo siento a ti también, dije cosas que no debía decir cuando solo debíamos celebrar

-Esta bien, yo también lo hice y nos equivocamos, aun somos unos niños

-Habrá que aprender de esto –Sonrió volteando a verla

-Siento el diagnostico del medico

-Al menos podemos seguir intentando

-Pero que pasa si no puedo quedar embarazada?

-Te aseguro que podras -Sonrio -Te amo

-Yo también te amo -Mako se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Korra

-Vamos, a nuestra nueva vida

-Claro –Ambos hicieron una oración y se despidieron de su bebe.

En el accidente Korra tuvo un corte en la cabeza el cual la hizo descompensarse y casi perder la vida por toda la sangre que había perdido, aunque se había roto un brazo también estaba bien su recuperación seria lenta, pero agradecía poder seguir viva, aunque la consecuencia mas grande era haber perdido a su bebe.

Los doctores le habian diagnosticado que era un poco dificil que quedara embarazada despues de su aborto involuntario. Aunque ella tenia una sorpresa

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la iglesia.

Horas después ambos se encontraban en el altar sonriendo y sosteniendo sus manos para ser marido y mujer.

En la fiesta ambos se encontraban bailando y sonriéndose el uno al otro

-Mako

-¿Que ocurre? -Korra se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos

-Estoy embarazada -Mako nuevamente se quedo en estado de shock

-¿Es enserio?

-Si -Sonrió contenta -¿Esta bien?

-¡Si! ¡Voy a ser papá! -Grito emocionado haciendo que todos los invitados los miraran los cuales segundos después comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitarlos por la grata noticia

De los errores se aprende, algunos son mas duros que otros, golpes muy fuertes que habrá que superar, a veces es como una lluvia, no quieres cubrirte para ir por algo y puedes perder otra cosa, pero siempre encontraras un árbol en donde puedas refugiarte y tu corazón estará protegido (N.A: no se de donde salio esto O.o)

**Fin**

* * *

><p>ASfaskfnslkdfnlsa aaahhhh casi lloro y mi corazon casi se para aaaahhh T-T jajaj les di un susto? ojala asi mi meta estaria cumplida...<p>

lo mas dificil... el titulo... odio los titulos... es necesario que una historia tenga uno? -_- soy realmente pesima asi que burlense todo lo que quieran :P en esto no tengo ingenio, tampoco con las frases... tambien burlense XD ajjajajajja pero gracias a este fic se me ocurrio otro one shot, es algo raro pero lo hare...

Mi consuelo antes de volver a mis historias son estos one-shot :3 asi que hare algunos mas y actualizare True Love cuando tenga todos los capitulos (Ya llevo hasta la mitad del 9)

Asi que me despido esperando que esta loca idea les haya gustado :3

Los quiere Kate-Kuran!


End file.
